Detective Alonzo Loya
Alonzo Loya is a DEA agent working with Camila Vargas to capture Teresa Mendoza. Biography Alonzo works with Agent Finnerman and Guero Davilas to take down the Vargas cartel. After Finnerman's death, Loya finds himself helping Camila take down Teresa, who he blames for Finnerman's death. Season 1 Dios y el Abogado: He believes that Guero is planning to see Teresa and asks Finnerman to place 24-hour surveillance on him, but Finnerman doesn't. Alonzo stakes out the motel and is there when Teresa visits him that night. Season 2 El Cuerpo de Cristo: Loya is frustrated with Guero because he hasn't been giving him any information of substance. They storm Camila's warehouse using Guero's intel, but it's empty. Loya tries to emotionally manipulate Guero into revealing information about Teresa, but Guero doesn't fall for it. El Beso de Judas: Guero overpowers Loya and chases after Teresa. Loya finds Finnerman after he's shot and blames it on Guero. (Incomplete) El Precio de la Fe: Loya is promoted to the head of the Vargas investigation while Finnerman is in the hospital. His first decision is to bring Kelly Anne in for questioning. She lies to him about knowing Teresa. (Incomplete) Season 3 He's on suspension. Loya works with Camila to take down Teresa. Camila gives him the book. La Fuerza: When Camila cuts her hand with a glass, he helps her take care of it. She kisses him and he tells her that this is a bad idea, but she says that she doesn't care. They have sex against the bathroom sink. El Juicio: Relationships Camila Vargas: As of season 3, they are working together to take down Teresa. Camila gave up 400 kilos of Boaz's shipment to make Loya look good. They have had sex. Gallery Finnerman and the dea el cuerpo de cristo.png Detective alonzo loya. el cuerpo de cristo.png Guero and alonzo loya el beso de judas stills.jpg Alonzo loya sacar con sifron el mar.jpg Alonzo Loya Que Manden los Payasos stills.jpg Alonzo Loya and Camila La Ermitana.jpg Alonzo Loya and Camila La Ermitana stills.jpg Camila and Alonzo Loya La Ermitana stills.jpg Alonzo Loya el precio de la fe.jpg Alonzo Loya La Noche Oscura del Alma.jpg Loya + Guero Un Pacto con el Diablo stills.png Loya and Guero Un Pacto con el Diablo stills.png Loya Un Pacto Con El Diablo stills.png Loya + warehouse Un Pacto Con El Diablo stills.png Finnerman and Loya in the warehouse Un Pacto Con El Diablo stills.png 22 Loya and Guero El Beso de Judas stills.png 26 Loya El Beso de Judas stills.png 49 Alonzo Loya El Beso de Judas stills.png 47 Loya El Precio de la Fe stills.png 41 Loya El Precio de la Fe stills.png 42 Loya El Precio de la Fe stills.png 40 Loya El Precio de la Fe stills.png Are you a fan of Alonzo Loya's relationship with Camila? Nope She's manipulating him !! This isn't a relationship. He can't say no. Yeah, they're good together | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:2x01 Category:DEA agents Category:Characters Category:2x02 Category:Law Enforcement Category:Detective Alonzo Loya Category:Alonzo Loya Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters